


loyalty of a dragon

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: SELF-INDULGENT [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, also fuck blizzard lore hes mine now, also not super graphic but enough for me to want to tag it, i have ideas abt his 2 dragons and i want to love him, just in case, listen i fucking hate blizzard but im stupid emotional over hanzo, none of you can stop me so nyeh, this is also lowkey me ironing out my way of writing hanzo, which was technically all this was gonna be and then my heart held me at gun-point and here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Yes, you had won over the dragon's loyalty and captured his heart in the process. You had brought the stoic dragon to heel and he adored you for it. He knew he would do anything for you, but for now, he was content to lay here with you and his dragons and live in the moment of love and serenity.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/You
Series: SELF-INDULGENT [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	loyalty of a dragon

Hanzo Shimada was a proud man, always have been and likely would be for the rest of his days. To say his dragons were the same would be an understatement. Hanzo was also confident enough in himself to push that pride aside and admit the first time he had met the great spirits that he'd been terrified. He'd been taught from a very young age that every viable heir to the Shimada thrown had a connection to the spirit world, and in the honor of the Gods themselves, his clan had been woven into the history of the dragon's of old, and the chosen of them would bond their soul with a Shimada to lead the clan to even greater highs. And while it was unheard of, it wasn't impossible for two dragons to be chosen for a Shimada, in fact it'd happened once in Shojiro's life, his own father bearing the gift of two beautiful dragons, a matching pair of onyx that always seemed to blend into his fathers shadow until he called them forth. It was a great honor to be bonded to the dragon's, to have their soul meld and complete your own, it was something to be revered and celebrated, but for Hanzo, it was different.

When Hanzo finally bonded with his dragons, it felt as if he were complete, two parts adding to a third until all three were whole. He was always curious as to why he'd been chosen by the two dragons and not his brother, not that he wasn't grateful, but he couldn't help the curiosity that plagued him day and night, and finally, the dragon's answered him. They were his yin and yang, sun and moon, his joy and sadness, equal parts vengeful and righteous. They balanced each other and thus they balanced him, kept him stable and secure, cautious and carefree. If Kami were the sun and Udon the moon, Hanzo was the earth they rotated around, keeping them just as secure and gravitated as they kept him grounded. They were his voice of reason and perhaps the only reason he made it as far as he did.

The night he was asked to strike down his brother, the very same brother he often remembered playing swords with as they would race around the yard and smacking each other with sticks for the sake of 'honor', the very same brother who had no care or love for the clan or the great Shimada name, the very same brother who would cry during every thunderstorm until Hanzo would give him his heaviest blanket and maybe sing a lullaby to him, maybe the one their mother would always sing when the stars seemed to shine the brightest. The very same brother whose blood was now on his hands, who stared up at him in horror and denial, who looked for him to help as he gasped and writhed in pain and held so tightly to Hanzo's wrist. The very same brother Hanzo swore he'd never touch another blade for, in memory of such a cowardly act, to honor perhaps the only one who'd truly cared for him aside from their mother and his dragons.

That was also the night he left the Shimada clan, disgrace in every step as he left behind the only life he knew, shamed and alone with only Kami and Udon as silent company. Even they seemed to ignore him, his only condolence in the fact their presence never left him, quiet whispers in the back of his mind guiding him through the alleyways and buildings of Hanamura until he was on the outskirts of the great city. Whatever money he had stowed into his pockets allowed him to lay low and silent as he tried to gather himself enough to maybe find a life outside of the clan, away from the place that haunted him day and night, trying to outrun the ghosts who were always over his shoulder. But what he didn't know was that a chance meeting was something that would change his path, for the better he couldn't decide, but he knew that he would never regret the decision he made that night, and neither did his dragons.

It had been at a quiet little coffee shop where Hanzo first met you, you yourself looking quite frazzled and lost as he could only stare at you in confusion, turning his gaze away quickly when you caught his eyes with an embarrassed smile. It was clear you were either a foreigner or had never been to this specific part of the little town he now occupied. With a quick glance at your attire, he deemed you weren't a threat and in (perhaps) a moment of soft compassion, called out to you and invited you to sit down at his table. The way you nervously laughed tugged at his heart, he understood how it felt to be so confused and lost, and he remembered how he so desperately wanted a familiar face (or perhaps a face in general) to sit with him long enough for him to collect himself, and it was perhaps the whispers of that memory that called out to him and compelled him to invite you over. Hanzo Shimada, the ex-heir to the Shimada clan and well-known lover of personal space, inviting a stranger to have coffee with him. Oh, how his brother would laugh, he would tease him and make gentle fun at Hanzo's embarrassed stare and perhaps his charm would soothe your nerves, but his brother wasn't here. It was just you and him and every other stranger in that shop. And suddenly, Hanzo had never felt smaller in his life.

He still wasn't sure why he opened up to you, especially so fast, but he did. He told you of the things he'd seen on his travels, the kinds of people he met and the food he'd tasted, and he couldn't help but admire the serene smile you wore as you seemed to hang onto every word he spoke. And, perhaps for the first time in a very long time, Hanzo felt that he had a genuine friend. The trust wasn't deep and the foundation was still shaky but he left you in good spirits and with a reliable way of contacting him, and he would deny it to the end of his days, but the moment you finally contacted him, he couldn't stop smiling. And he knew for certain that he wasn't falling in love, but he felt safe around you like nothing would ever happen to him in your presence, and perhaps that was enough. He didn't love you, not like that and not yet, but he cared for you in a way he had never cared for someone before. And in all complete honesty, it scared him. But for once, Hanzo was thankful for that fear.

And days bled into weeks, weeks into months, and months into a good few years before you seemed to disappear. Hanzo had worried and searched for you endlessly, never staying for long in a single place and never truly resting until he could find you, his one true friend, perhaps the only friend he had. Somewhere in his mind, a voice questioned why you had left. Maybe you got tired of him? Maybe you were tipped off about who he was or what he had down? No. He couldn't bear to entertain the thought, and the soft comfort of his dragons smoothed the edge until that cruel voice was burdened and locked away in a place it couldn't bother or bully him. But he knew it was there and that it would haunt him. But there was nothing he could do.

The day he actually found you was the day he made his mind to join Overwatch, walking into the cafeteria with the cowboy (McCree, he was corrected) drawling by his side as he surveyed the room, taking in his surroundings but nearly tripping himself up as he froze at the sight of you. Despite the passage of time, you were the same, your smile still serene and gaze still kind, though you lacked the nervousness Hanzo had noticed upon your first meeting. Perhaps you were here longer than he, he knew you had your own past but he never asked out of respect for you as you granted him the same and never once questioned him. And it was obvious when you noticed him too, your words quieting down until you could only stare at him silently in shock as a large grin broke across your face, you quickly excusing yourself before rushing around the table and to his side. Hanzo had never felt this much happiness or content, you were here and you were safe, you were here and he could touch and hug you and pull you close and not let go. And that's exactly what he did. Tugging you close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around you, burrowing his face into the crook of your neck as you, in turn, held him close, your laughter bordering on a sob as you repeatedly whispered his name. You missed him. The thought warmed his heart.

When he finally relaxed his grip and allowed you to pull away from him, you had turned to the cowboy with a smile and with a nod from him, you had tugged Hanzo away from the cafeteria and into your favorite yard of the compound, a place of serenity and relaxation, a promise of safety and secrecy to everyone who occupied it. And it was by the little pond underneath the tree that the two of you sat, Hanzo with his back to you and resting with his head on your chest as you, in turn, leaned back against the tree. The silence was weighty and comfortable, there was no need for either of you to say anything, yet he felt as if he had a thousand words stuck in his throat and each of them were trying to claw free. But he held his tongue a bit longer as you began to explain why you had disappeared so suddenly and without a goodbye. It wasn't how you wanted to leave him, but the recall was so sudden and you were needed, and you could never deny those who asked for help. You, too, had looked for him and constantly kept an eye out and though your hope of finding him had never faded, you had to prioritize those in front of you.

Hanzo understood and harbored no ill-will towards you, though he admitted he had worried and assumed the worst, many nights spent not knowing if you were alright or even alive, but the hope you would reunite was what pushed him on, gave him the strength to continue on even when he wanted to give up the most. But you were here now, you were here with him, and you were safe and whole and your warmth soothed him more than any remedy or herb could ever hope to. And it was in the quiet of the moment that his dragons deigned it time to reveal themselves to you, shades of sea-blue and cerulean circling over the both of you as the spirits seemed to dance, dipping low to hover above you as if a crown of scales and claws. You could only admire them as Hanzo couldn't tear his eyes off of you. He felt a bit silly admitting it to himself now, but seeing you face-to-face, he realized that perhaps his feelings for you were deeper than he originally thought. The great dragon was in love with you, and so great was his need to hold and love you that he couldn't resist the temptation to hold your hand and tangle his fingers with your own. And the soft look you gave him did little to silence those urges.

When the two spirits finally touched down to the ground, they slowly (and lazily) curled around the two, churring and huffing at you as Hanzo chided them softly, no heat behind his words as Kami leaned into your hesitant touch, long body wrapping around your arm in a motion similar to a snake as Udon perched happily on Hanzo's shoulder. He knew his dragons were fond of you, and it made him happy that the great spirits approved of you just as much as he did. A dragon's loyalty was hard to earn, and yet, you had somehow unknowingly won over three. And as Hanzo and Udon watched you gently pet and scratch at Kami's scales, the archer felt a flood of love and adoration wash over him, a smile on his lips as he raised a hand to stroke under Kami's chin, drawing your attention to him yet again, and feeling just a tad bit playful (blaming it on Udon), he gave a subtle wink and a soft chuckle. Yes, you had won over the dragon's loyalty and captured his heart in the process. You had brought the stoic dragon to heel and he adored you for it. He knew he would do anything for you, but for now, he was content to lay here with you and his dragons and live in the moment of love and serenity.


End file.
